ABSTRACT The Molecular Histopathology and Analytical Microscopy Core (MHAM) was created to provide advanced histopathology and microscopy services to researchers and clinicians conducting research at LSUHSC, including promising junior investigators (PJIs) of the Center for Translational Viral Oncology (CTVO). The MHAM provides PJIs with experimental planning design and imaging studies on the histology of tissues, the expression of cell surface and intracellular macromolecules including viral proteins, using state-of-the-art bright field, and confocal microscopy, immunohistochemistry, immunohistofluorescence, in situ hybridization, and in situ proximity ligation (DuoLink). These multiple methods are also used to determine protein and mRNA levels, their subcellular localization, protein-protein and RNA-protein interactions in the cells and tissues. Given the translational nature of the CTVO, this core is led by a trained pathologist, Dr. Luis Del Valle who, in addition to offering imaging services, also provides histopathological information and evaluation on patient tissues. The MHAM, working in close collaboration with the new HIV/Clinical Tumor Biorepository (HCTB) core will provide PJI's with access to clinical samples that are crucial to investigate the molecular and cellular pathways in virus- induced cancers. Moreover, the MHAM core provides investigators with training on tissue processing and management and assists investigators develop the necessary imaging and data for the submission of manuscripts and grants.